User talk:Kramada
Not so sure on what's allowed or not, but on my account, I have a sulphur mine, and the link to the image for it is "http://s5.ikariam.org/skin/resources/img_sulfur.jpg", in order to get pictures for marble and glass, I just changes "img_sulfur" to "img_marble" and "img_glass" respectively. I hope it's not problem. ..::Kramada::.. 00:31, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for finding those pictures for this site. Bloodhound 00:48, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Amazing You're a true workaholic when it comes to the updates you've done tonight. I don't think I can thank you enough for this. *It's no big deal, my pleasure :P ..:: Kramada ::.. 03:05, 23 February 2008 (UTC) *Well, done for tonight, made a few more pointless changes, and I'll do some more tomorrow after Driver's Ed. ..:: Kramada ::.. 06:48, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Jammmie999 09:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you very mutch for updating all of the units page it must have taken you hours *Meh, not sure what to work on now, I've basically just been playing around with the economy researches, we already have a page that basically tells you the same information on all of them in one convenient page, so I'm basically just racking up our page count, which isn't necessarily bad, but not very constructive either. ..:: Kramada ::.. 19:34, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Jammmie999 19:40, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your contributions i have now given you sysop (admin) privlages thanks and keep up the good work. Science field articles / template Good job on creating a "summary box" in the Economy science articles. I noticed you uploaded images for some of the other research fields as well, but was missing Science. So i uploaded one for that as well. I'd like to work with you on the "summary box" for the science articles. I think it would be a lot more manageable if we used a template. Also, black text on dark blue is kind of hard to read. Please see a draft of a suggested new summary box at Well Digging, and then let's create a proper template out of it. -- 23:02, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :It's under changeresearchknowledge, but it's fine. I currently have a template for it, and I've added the allows part, and changed the text/background color. Research Template ..:: Kramada ::.. 23:37, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :: Looks good! I've used your new template on the Well Digging article :) -- 20:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ---- I am sending this message to ..Agathon.., Jammmie999, Bloodhound, Kramada, SkyeFeydark, Rihl, and Arkanis a situation came up ( not a bad one ) but 2 different (conflicting) ideas on the same idea - so I am asking how we should do the Units and Ships pages vs having individual pages for each unit and ship ?? -- as was pointed out we are creating redundant / duplicate information having a Units#Archer page and a Archer page. -- Do we put a little information for each unit on the Units and Ships pages and have more information on the Indivual units / ships pages ?? or put all the information on the Units / Ships pages ?? -- Jrooksjr 01:41, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Please see MediaWiki talk:Sidebar. Robin Patterson 06:13, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Recommendation for Robin Patterson for Sysop I am recommending Robin Patterson for Sysop position - click this link to vote your Approve Oppose or Neutral Vote -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 05:12, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Recommend / Vote for new staff Click here to see / recommend / vote. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 21:59, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Images Here lately Lukebbuff and Hardstyle have both been uploading many images that are non ikariam related, not used in the wikia and are uncategorized. Chupchup or Crythias has sent Hardestyle a message about using his images or they will be targeted for deletion - I sent him a message stating they need to be at categoriezed as well - I sent both messages to Lukebbuff. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on '''Eitrigg' | | Talk ) 02:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Admin Status changes I have recently had to change the protection status of the List of unimplemented buildings page to locked-sysop status because Registered users were defacing the page as well. :As a result I have made Scaremonger and User:Chupchup into Sysops so that they can still edit any page that is protected. :I have also made Robin Patterson in to a Bureaucrat so that there he or I can do whatever is necessary to correct the problem. ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 02:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Forum on Blocking Anonomouse edits Please view this forum Vandalism - Why allow anonymous editing? and give your view / ideas -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 15:30, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Admin's Slate Admin's Slate - A page to contact admins in general for requests/notifications/etc, and have admins post the same, instead of individual people's Talk pages, or using the forums (watercooler and Help don't seem appropriate). I'm unsure if this exists in some form already or not. The above page is a sub-user page, so it's still in development. Please comment on it in its Talk, if you're interested, and even if you're not, please say so. I don't want to add a page nobody cares about or would use. ~ by 'Eliria''' 17:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC)